


Revealed

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2k word Fanfic-Giveaway for the Silmarillion Readalong 2014 on tumblr (teamfeanorian)</p><p>Prompt: Celegorm/Curufin, NO FINROD, no mention of Finrod, lots of experimentation, NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a morning like so many others.

Celegorm was free to do as he pleased, no family obligations awaited him on this start of the day with Laurelin just about to rise. Riding out into the vast fields and forests around his home never failed to calm his mind. The young Feanorian loved the feeling of how the wind caressed his face when he spurred his horse, galloping over soft grass towards the woods. The fragrance of the forest, the gentle rustling of leaves and a relaxing nap in the shades of the tree soothed his soul; often he would not return before the mingling of the light.

Celegorm had to admit that he recently ventured out into the wilds even more often than he had usually done, seeking the solitude of the forest. At times, one of his brothers joined him for a ride or hunt, but mostly it was only himself and Huan roaming the lands – and Celegorm would have lied by saying he regretted this fact as of late.

It was the time when he could sneak away into his secret reveries, those dreams which were never meant to be. Let his mind linger on the pleasant fantasies he harbored without being watched by prying eyes, afraid that his secret might be discovered. Celegorm knew all too well about the sharp minds of both his father and Curufin. He feared both equally.

But today won’t be the day that he and his weird fantasies would be discovered, he decided as he began to saddle his horse, already thinking of his journey through the lands. Celegorm was so occupied with his thoughts that he did not hear the wooden door crack open. He nearly jumped in surprise as he heard Curufin’s voice.

 

“Good morning, brother” Curufin said with a laugh, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame. The smile only widened as the dark haired Feanorian saw the startled expression on Celegorm’s face.

“Good morning, Curvo” he replied in surprise. Indeed, Curufin was the last person he had expected to see in the stables at such an early hour.

“You want to join me?” Celegorm continued, eying him suspiciously. Those last weeks he had hardly seen his brother, as Curufin was usually so busy in their father’s forge that he had missed more than once dinner.

Yet there he stood, already clad in his riding clothes and smiling broadly. Celegorm almost couldn’t avert his eyes, slightly enchanted by the sight his brother presented.

“Yes” was the simple answer that he received and Celegorm knew better than to further question Curufin’s reasons, but to himself he had to admit that this was a most pleasant surprise. Additionally, this exact situation – Curufin and he riding out together - has been the content of various blissful reveries recently. The nuances of fantasy varied but the outcome was always identically, yet never meant to be. Wanted or not – the mere thought made his legs go weak and he cursed himself in silence, hoping that his brother would not notice his awkward behavior.

Wheather Curfin had noticed or not – he had the grace to remain silent.

 

It was not long until both horses were saddled and they ventured far into the surrounding woods, chatting light-heartedly at times as they rode side by side, or pondered their own thoughts in silence. It had always been like this, it seemed as if they understood each other even without words or closed eyes.

Sometimes he wondered if between his elder brothers also existed such a deep understanding, but Celegorm had never asked. He liked to believe that the deep understanding that Curvo and he shared was something special and extraordinary. It never ceased to make him smile widely. Time mattered little as they rode through grass and forest scrubs with the leaf-canopy above them, after all they have sat out very early.

“Halt” Curufin commanded suddenly, tearing Celegorm out of his silent musings. It was a small and secluded clearing, with yellow flowers blossoming amidst the green grass where the dark-haired Feanorian wanted to stop.

“Just let us rest a little while, brother” was the suggestion and Celegorm had no objections to it; the place was pleasant enough, indeed.

“Aye” Celegorm simply replied already dismounting his horse. Just in the moment as he racked up the horse to the next tree, lost a little in his thoughts, his brother appeared beside him. And instantly, Curufin’s hand appeared in front of his face, waving.

“Is something amiss, dearest brother?” Curufin asked, his lips curved into a smile. Before Celegorm could decide if it was one of those mischievous smiles that were so characteristic for Curufin or not, the smirk had disappeared from his brother’s face as quickly as it came.

It was often impossible to understand his brother’s mind.

Celegorm had long learned that but nevertheless it seemed as if he was the only one of the brothers who could cope with that insolent, arrogant brat. Often he wondered if he was extraordinary pliant to his brother’s moods or if Curufin simply tried to be particular ‘nice’ towards him.

This riddle however remained unsolved for years now.

 

“This is for you” Curufin simply remarked, holding a shining dagger in his right hand.

“The very reason why I was constantly occupied the past weeks” he admitted, an almost apologetic look on his face.

“A gift? For me?” Celegorm inquired. He couldn’t believe his brother’s words and felt instantly sorry for the anger he had harbored towards his brother for neglecting him the past weeks. The dagger was indeed the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long while and

“Yes, this is for you, Curvo” he said, the dagger still in his hands, his voice calm as ever.

It was just in the moment as Celegorm tried to reach for the weapon that Curufin took a step backwards, smiling broadly. Again, he offered the dagger to his brother with a smirk.

“It is yours – under one condition..” he offered meaningful, his eyes twinkling in the bright light.

Celegorm frowned – he should have known better after all those years. And still he always fell for the traps Curufin had cautiously prepared for him.

“What condition, Curvo?” he snapped, much harsher than he had intended to sound, but his words didn’t have any effect on his brother.

Harsh or not, Curufin was not impressed at all. It almost seemed as if he had half expected exactly such a question.

“It is a rather simple one, Celegorm” Curufin comment with a sly smirk, leaning casually against the nearest tree “and most certainly not the most unpleasant one for you”

“Go on, then” he pushed, finally losing his patience.

“A kiss for the dagger” Curufin breathed, his voice almost carrying a seductive note.

“Come on, don’t be silly. I am not in the mood for your little games today” he replied with a frown and rolled his eyes inwardly. Celegorm did not know what prank was played on his expenses today but he grew tired of the teasing. Anger and fear of being discovered soon mingled and his head spun.

“I am all serious, brother!” he whispered, his lips all of a sudden too close against Celegorm’s ear “I am neither naïve nor stupid, Tyelko and if you have thought I have missed your rather obvious glances across the dinner table, you are certainly mistaken”

No matter if Celegorm wanted to protest or not, the fierce blush betrayed him instantly and proved that Curufin had made a valid point. For better or worse – his secret was relieved.

Had the smile been mischievous before it was now the most arrogant and self-satisfied smirk Celegorm thought he had ever seen, even on his brother who was prone to arrogance.

The blond Feanorian shook his head in shear wonder before he finally remarked, trying to steady his voice “Somebody most definitely needs to slap this arrogance off your face!”

“Why don’t you do it yourself then?” Curufin inquired with amusement “I wouldn’t mind…” he almost purred, his eyes twinkling as he turned his head to present his cheek to his brother.

Curufin did not even have to see Celegorm’s expression nor hear his words - he knew all too well that he finally had his brother cornered, that he had him exactly where he had wanted him from the very beginning.

And as expected, the blow came only seconds later. But to Curufin’s own surprise it was much less forceful than he had thought it would.

“I see” he remarked dryly “… no strength left in your hand after your nocturnal activities yesterday…”

And again, Curufin was right in what he had said, at least where his nightly activities were concerned – and Celegorm hated nothing more than being an open book to read for his brother.

What he did in the privacy of his room in the middle of the night was his thing, and his alone and he knew he should not care for what his brother said. Yet he did, maybe more than he should have.

Celegorm felt beyond humiliated by the dry remarks – certainly all Curufin wished to do that day was to mock him, torture him with the obtained knowledge. It was the very reason why he had joined him this morning, Celegorm suspected. The last comment though was the last drop in the bucket and Celegorm finally lost his patience.

Within the blink of an eye he had Curufin pressed against the tree he had leant against so casually.

 

“What’s the meaning of all this, Curvo?” he hissed through gritted teeth, keeping his brother firmly in place with his strong hands.

“Do I really have to tell you?” Curufin replied, still smiling but the arrogance had vanished “As I have said before: I am not as stupid as you sometimes think I am. Do you think I have not noticed how you looked at me, when you thought I was occupied with something else? Do you think you’ve been so quiet that I have not heard you how you moaned my name late at night? And no, I have not spied on you but pity my rooms are next to your own”

He observed Celegorm until he thought his brother would speak again before he continued, cutting the words off.

“You never said a word nor showed your affection openly, dearest brother. Never told me about your dreams .. that you might desire me… HOW much you desire me. A pity, Turco, really.” He shook his head as good as possible in his current position, his dark hair swirling around his head “Now you have your answer for all this: I simply grew tired of your charade”

Celegorm might have not noticed it himself, but the longer Curufin spoke, the wider his eyes have become, his mouth standing agape in pure astonishment. It was impossible, he thought. Celegorm even thought that he understood what Curufin was implying, but his swirling mind refused to form a coherent thought nonetheless.

Again, before he had the change to regain his composure, Curufin spoke again “..and even more so: You would have never believed me if I would have said that your feelings might be reciprocated, you would have shrugged off my words as childish“

Briefly the dark-haired Feanorian paused, chuckling ever so slightly as he saw the puzzled expression on his brother’s face. “Do not stare at me in such a manner, I was simply a lot more cautious than you. And now I would be forever grateful if you could at least release my arms, Tyelko”

And indeed, as soon as he had said the words, Celegorm loosened the grip around his wrists still taken aback by everything Curufin had said.

It was his chance, Curufin decided - maybe the only one he might get in another five years, too precious to be wasted. Without a further thought he brought his hands to rest on his brother’s shoulders and straightened his body which was still resting against the massive tree trunk; with a smirk he leaned towards Celegorm who still stared at him rather absentminded.

He kissed the corner of his brother’s mouth for a split second before he withdraw his lips as quickly as he had brought them towards his brother.

“That was all I have asked for, Tyelko” he whispered with a smile, his hands still resting on Celegorm’s shoulders.

“Pardon me, but I have thought you have asked for a kiss, Curvo and not for a peck” the blond elf remarked with amusement, feeling all of a sudden like himself again.

How long it had been since he had dreamt of this to happen, Celegorm did not even know anymore, but it mattered little anyhow in this very moment. Cautiously, he cupped his brother’s face with both hands like he had done at least a hundred times in his reveries, but never had he imagined that his dreams would come true. All he could do was to close his eyes and bridge the last remaining distance between them until he could feel his brother’s lips against his own, this time fully and properly.

 

Half to his surprise, Curufin did not flinch nor laughed right into his face because he had tricked him again but removed his hands from his shoulders. A frown almost escaped his lips before he realized that his brother had withdrawn his hands for the sole reason to weave them seconds later into his thick hair. It was certainly not what Celegorm had expected his brother would do - it was indeed a pleasant surprise and somehow just so unlike Curufin.

In principle, Celegorm knew how these things were supposed to work but with his brother finally in his arms, their lips brushing gently together his mind entirely refused to work coherently.

He couldn’t explain nor comprehend the emotions he felt in this very moment, words had long escaped his mind.

Yet he was certain that it was the most wonderful and thrilling feeling he ever had; bringing himself to completion after a heated dream about his intriguing brother was nothing compared to what he felt right now. Maybe his mind played a trick upon him, but it almost felt as if Curufin was smiling against his lips, parting them ever so slightly.

When they broke the kiss, almost simultaneously both admitted, a shy smile hushing across their lips. “I have never …” but it was Celegorm who finished the sentence with “..at least not properly”

Only seconds later, both burst out in a fit of laughter.

Apparently, each of them had thought the other would know how things were supposed to work and was the one with experience in that matter.

“Then we shall find out together…?” the younger one suggested rather shyly and Celegorm found this statement the most wonderful words his brother had spoken in many many years. Never before had he seen Curufin so .. vulnerable? He was not certain if this was the exact word to describe his brother’s current state, but it mattered little.

“Aye” the blond Feanorian nodded, a genuine smile spread across his face. Never had he felt happier in his life.

Had he hoped for a pleasant day in company of his favorite brother when they had set out this morning, now this was more than he had ever hoped in his wildest dreams. But it was not the first time Curufin had surprised him and it would be definitely not the last time, he mused as his fingertips wandered gently along his brother’s cheekbones. His brother’s skin felt so soft beneath his fingers and the emotion reflected in Curufin’s half-lid eyes made him tremble.

“Thank you .. I think I would never…” his words were swallowed when Curufin sealed his lips with his own, his eyes now entirely closed.

It seemed as nothing else mattered in the moment as they began to kiss experimentally, touching the other’s face carefully whilst their lips parted. Fueled by the pure fascination that his dreams have finally come alive, Celegorm began to explore his brother’s mouth. Where he had been hesitant at first, it only needed a few moans and the searching hands of his brother until he claimed his lips possessively, pushing Curufin back against the tree trunk, pressing their heated bodies together.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *loads of experimentation ahead* :)

Celegorm could hardly believe what he was witnessing, what he was taking part in, what finally happened between them – unable to differentiate between his wicked imagination and reality any more when Curufin’s soft lips brushed against his own again. For many month he had dreamt of how it would feel to kiss his younger sibling in the dark hours of the night, claiming those perfect lips slowly, savoring every second of the intimidate and forbidden contact.

His lips parted at their own accord in the moment they touched each other, in the second when his entire body seemed to tremble upon the soft caress. It was as if a smile shone from his brother’s grey eyes when his fingers began experimentally wander along Curufin’s prominent features, along his cheek-bone further down until his hands came to rest around his brother’s neck.

Hesitantly, the blond Feanorian deepened their kiss, letting his tongue explore his brother’s mouth lavishly, tasting every component of the seductive aroma that lingered on those rosy lips.

 

It was not lonb before Curufin kissed him back rather demandingly, his hands digging into the small of his back – and all Celegorm could do against it, was to moan against his brother’s mouth with closed eyes, feeling completely at a loss in that very moment.

Curufin seemed extraordinary skilled in everything he did – and despite the lack of experience in such matters, kissing seemed to be no exception for his dark-haired brother.

“But is this .. not wrong?” the blond inquired with the last glimpse of remaining sanity in between two kisses when both snapped for air. Everything felt so good, just so beyond perfect that he didn’t want those kisses to stop either; yet he spoke his worries aloud.

“Does it feel any wrong?” Curufin purred against his lips, letting his finger run along his brother’s cheekbone “If it does, I will stop what I am doing right away”

Celegorm simply shook his head – it felt like the most wonderful thing that existed on earth and the last thing he wanted was his brother to stop his actions, to let go of him.

How long had he dreamt in secrecy of exactly this to happen? How long had he given him longing glances across the table - every time he assumed Curufin was not looking?

To his shame he even had to admit that he had spied on his younger brother – in fact more than once – when Curufin had taken a bath, assuming he was alone in the spacious room. Vividly, Celegorm remembered how his fingers ghosted through the air as if he touched what shall never be his own, letting them trail along the muscular chest and further down in his hide.

It was impossible to avert his eyes from the glorious sight his brother presented, his dark hair wet and a tangled mess, his skin glistering in the soft light of the candles, tiny droplets of water running down his muscular chest – it was enough to leave him sleepless for several days.

Of course it was wrong – after all it was his own brother he shamelessly lusted after for many month now – whom he had now actually kissed in a way he should have not.

 

But Celegorm did not care anymore about the subtle details of what was right and what was wrong, condemned among the Eldar. Sanity was erased by pure desire – the mere kiss has made him so bloody hard already and they haven’t even touched yet!

Tantalizingly slow, Curufin wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, pulling him close and involuntary Celegorm gasped when he felt his brother’s erection pressing against him.

“Nay ..” he breathed whilst he brought his head towards Curufin’s lips.

“It feels better than I have ever dreamt it would be .. and please do not stop - never stop, Curvo.” Celegorm added hastily before he kissed his brother slowly with eyes closed, drowning in the sensation the kiss elicited within him.

As soon as the dark-haired elf returned the kiss, lavishing his lips gently with his own, the last remains of guilt were swept away.

 _‘How can be something that feels so wonderful be any wrong?’_ Celegorm mused absentmindedly whilst one of his hands found their way beneath his brother’s tunic, finally exploring Curufin’s muscular chest with his fingertips in an almost shy manner.

The immediate response made the blond Feanorian smile into their kiss, allowing his hand to wander further upwards until his fingers reached an already hardened nipple, brushing against the nub repeatedly until Curufin writhed against the tree he still leant against.

“Tyelko…” he whispered, his voice already distinctly heavy with arousal from the kiss alone.

“What?” Celegorm inquired with a broad smile, knowing exactly what Curufin wanted him to do all over again.

“Do this again…?”

“As you wish, dearest brother” breathed the blond elf with a knowing smile, letting his finger brush against the, until now, neglected nipple in the same manner, ghosting over it before he finally squeezed the nub.

Curufin responded once more immediately to the caress, gasping against his brother’s lips, pushing his hips forward to increase the friction between their bodies.

The sweet sounds that fell from his brother’s lips in combination with the dreamy expression painted across his face was almost more than Celegorm could bear; instantly he knew he would never forget the sight Curufin presented right now, his lips were curled into a gentle smile, his eyes darkened and half-lidded already.

That he was the very reason that Curufin looked like this sent a shiver down his spine, making him kiss his brother only harder until the dark-haired elf moaned softly against his lips.

Curufin had always been astonishingly beautiful, but _THAT_ topped everything, the elder elf found and he soaked up the ethereal vision for long moments before his lips resumed their actions, slowly kissing their way down Curufin’s jaw, further down to the side of his neck.

Automatically, Curufin tilted his head to the side, giving him better access to his throat and Celegorm took immediately advantage of it, letting his lips and tongue brush against the soft skin.

It was thrilling to observe – to feel – just how much his brother reacted to every endearment he bestowed onto him; some of his kisses nearly went unnoticed to his disappointed, whereas others seemed to drive Curufin simply mad with desire, made him trash his head back and forth, and mumbling incoherently words that Celegorm couldn’t understand.

But words never mattered so little, realizing how his brother nearly came undone as the tip of his tongue began to explore the outlines of his pointy ears experimentally.

Celegorm’s lips brushed teasingly against Curufin’s earlobe and the younger nearly jumped at the contact if it was not for Celegorm who still hold him tightly in the embrace.

“Oh – that is interesting indeed, dearest brother” the blond whispered, his breath tickling against the wet skin, just before his teeth grazed the same spot again until Curufin squirmed against his body, his brother’s cheeks flushed and heated.

It was beyond arousing, Celegorm found, and with every second his heart-beat and longing for the dark-haired beauty in his arms only intensified.

It was as if he knew by instinct how to cherish his brother, how to make him moan in desire until his mind was fogged by lust, Celegorm mused whilst his lips kissed their way down to his brother’s collar-bone. He was so lost in his musings that he did not even realize that Curufin brought his hand between them, beginning to palm his erections through his breeches.

“It seems as if you enjoy what you are doing..” he commented dryly but his lips curled into a smile.

“Yes..” was all Celegorm could think of as a reply as he felt his cheeks turn pink, his heart beating wildly for a second.

 

The kiss, and hence the immediate connection between them, might have been broken by Curufin’s words but they were staring into each other’s eyes like they have never done before, giddy with excitement and longing for the other.

Almost automatically, Celegorm pitched forward with a groan, pressing his body closer against his brother’s hand to increase the contact, rolling his hips shamelessly against Curufin’s palm “Gods.. Curvo, this feels incredible”

“Does it?” the dark-haired elf inquired with a smirk hushing across his lips, squeezing the already hard erection firmly – the response of his brother was instant, distinct moans tumbling from Celegorm’s parted lips.

“But why now, why today?” Celegorm mused, more to himself it seemed, but his words were loud enough for his brother to hear anyways and Curufin onlysqueezed even harder, lifting one corner of his mouth in a smirk.

“Because today is just as perfect as any other day, Tyelko.” Curufin simply stated the obvious, before he fell into a monologue.

“See – I have observed you and your not-so-innocent-glances a good while, even before I have realized that I did the exact same thing whilst you were around. At times I tried to ignore you, I even tried to be mean towards you in a futile attempt not to fuel any hopes – but I failed. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried to ignore you - the desire I felt towards you only intensified with every passing day.” How can mutual longing be any wrong? It took a while until I understood the true meaning of those words – and they are the very reason why I – why WE – are standing here…doing this”

Curufin was the younger of them, but as so often before it seemed as if he was the wiser of those two. Silently, Celegorm admitted that he might never had the courage to confess his desires so openly, maybe not even if he knew the feelings were mutual and returned a hundred times. Slowly his brother’s hand began to slip beneath the waistband of his breeches and Celegorm froze in the moment when his brother’s hands brushed against the tip of his erection.

 

~~

“Don’t, Curvo” Celegorm breathed almost apologetically when he pushed his brother’s hand gently but firmly away. “I have dreamt of this so long… ” his words were almost pleadingly whispered and they were utterly the truth.

Celegorm had dreamt many nights of how he would sink onto his knees to the warm tiles their father’s forge, pushing Curufin’s apron out of the way to the side until he could unlace the restricting garment that lay beneath.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss him there, taking him into his mouth until he could feel his seed spill into his mouth like warm, feel his body warmth spread against him. At times Curufin took a fistful of his golden hair into his hands in his reverie, making him swallow hard around his erection until he gasped for air.

Quickly, not giving Curufin the time to protest against it, he sank down to his knees in front of him, his hands working expertly to untie his brother’s riding breeches. Instantly in the moment when he pulled down the loosened fabric and slid his hand invasively between Curufin’s thighs, he was rewarded with a gasp of surprise from his brother’s mouth and the blond couldn’t help but to smirk broadly.

Nothing was even nearly of how he had dreamt it would be. There were no words made to describe his emotions when he touched his beloved brother in such an intimate manner for the first time.

Briefly, he allowed his tongue to swirl around the tip of Curufin’s cock, licking away the first droplets of pre-cum, before he finally sank down on him, closing his lips tantalizingly slow around him with his strong hands resting against his thighs, his shining eyes expectantly directed upwards to meet his brother’s gaze.

Curufin inhaled sharply, clutching helplessly at the end of his tunic when he felt his brother’s soft lips hesitantly and experimentally brush against the tip of his erection, making their way downwards. His brother’s groan of pleasure around him made him squirm against the tree, feeling the sound vibrate through him.

 _‘Tyelko…’_ was all he managed to whimper in between moans of pleasure.

Curufin’s eyes fluttered shut when the hot, wet sensation his brother’s mouth was, engulfed his erection fully, sucking rhythmically with his head bobbing back and forth. It was beyond tempting to thrust into the welcoming mouth, but the strong grip of his brother’s hands against his hips made every movement painfully impossible.

With every swallow, Celegorm’s head sank a little bit further down, his tongue tickling the back of his arousal.

“Gods, this … Tyelko” Curufin gasped for breath, letting his head fall backwards. It was impossible to keep watching what his brother did with his wicked tongue and mouth - Celegorm seemed to have a natural talent in what he did.

Of course, Curufin did not have anything to compare – but he couldn’t imagine that anybody could cherish him in the way the blond did right now.

It felt like hours when Curufin knew it only could have been minutes, pressing his back against the tree that hindered him from swaying, weaving his hands into Celegorm’s mane for dear life, trying his best from climaxing as long as he could.

It was a futile attempt, he knew – Celegorm was simply way too god at what he was doing, and with every passing second, the dark-haired Feanorian lost his internal battle.

His breath became uneven with every swallow Celegorm took around his twitching arousal – but it was the sight his brother presented that finally pushed him over the edge. The affectionate way he looked at him with half-lid eyes, clouded in feverish longing as his lips engulfed his erection, made him shudder and before he could say a word of warning, he came with Celegorm’s name on his lips.

All Curufin managed to do was to look down at his brother with wide eyes, still shivering from the aftermath of his orgasm, his chest heaving up and down in gasps for air.

As he licked the moisture from his lips, his cheeks burning distinctly red, Curufin dropped besides him into the grass and claimed his brother’s lips possessively, pushing his tongue inside until both moaned against each other’s lips.

“You could have warned me at least” Celegorm snapped in played annoyance and shoved his brother onto the ground, just before he pinned him down with his weight.

“No I could not!” the dark-haired elf snapped back in the same tone, fighting the position he was caught in.

It was not long before they rolled over the grass in foolish passion, not caring about the grass stalks that got caught in their long tresses, kissing and laughing until Curufin whispered all of a sudden hoarsely “I beg your pardon, dearest brother but I insist to return the favor”.

 

~~

Many hours later than they had originally planned they returned to their father’s home, covered in mud and grass and utterly exhausted. No matter how hard they tried – it was nearly impossible to hide the broad smiles that were spread across their content faces.

 


End file.
